fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Visitor
This is a Robin Hood fanfic in which Robin meets his long lost father and fights to save him from a vicious warrior. It was published on Fanfiction.net on October 31, 2006. Plot It was a dark night off the English coast. The moon was the only light in the relatively ebony sky and it was quiet. Just then, a hooded figure walked on to the moonlit beach . He pulled down his hood and exposed his face. It was a fox. He wore a black tunic, a navy blue cloak and hood, black pants, brown boots and was armed with a sword. He took a few moments to observe his surroundings and inhaled sharply as the wind whistled through his fur. The fox pulled out a piece of paper from the satchel on his shoulder. It was a wanted poster with the famous outlaw Robin Hood on it. "Robin Hood," he whispered. The fox climbed a dune and looked out. In the distance, Sherwood Castle stood and at it's outer limit was the mighty Sherwood Forest. The fox headed there, as if posessed by some invisble force. The next morning, deep in the forest, Robin and his friend Little John, along with Robin's wife, Maid Marian were out walking. They were moving slowly because Marian was heavily pregnant with the couple's first child. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Robin?" Marian asked, clutching her stomach. "It is," Robin answered. He sounded rather upset and turned away. Robin sat down. Little John walked over to him. "Is anything the matter, Rob?" he asked. Robin sighed heavily. "It's just...I don't know about my family." Little John quirked an eyebrow. "I-I want to know about my father, Johnny. He left the family when I was just born and my mother...She died when I was a child." Little John placed his massive hands on Robin's shoulders. "Rob, I'm sure your father, wherever he is now, would be very proud of you." Robin replied, "I know your heart's in the right place, John, but, would he even remember me?" Meanwhile, the Nottingham marketplace was abuzz with activity. Merchants cried out, "Dates! Oranges! Fish, I fry it, you buy it! Silk, imported from far off lands!" The fox walked through the town asking citizens, "Excuse me, have you seen...?" and "Pardon me, I'm looking for..." without much success. Just as the fox was about to throw in the towel, he bumped into the towering portly figure of the Sheriff of Nottingham. "Well, well, well!" he proclaimed. "Look what the cat just dragged in!" The fox stammered, "P-please, I didn't mean any harm. I'm just..." The Sheriff interrupted, "You've just earned yourself a stay in the dungeon!" The fox tripped up the Sheriff and took off through the town, with the heavyset wolf in hot pursuit. "Come here! I'll get you for that!" The fox was thinking as he ran, ''Legs don't fail me now! ''He took off into Sherwood Forest and climbed into a tree. "Where are you, ya little rabblerouser?!" the Sheriff called out. "When, I find ya, It's the gallows for ya!" After searching the forest for about an hour-even asking his sworn enemy Robin Hood-, the search proved to be fruitless and he headed back towards the town. Sensing that the Sheriff had left, the fox descended from the tree and approached Robin. "Wow, I'm amazed at how you saved me from your friend there," he panted. Robin answered, "That wasn't one of my friends, in fact, we don't get on." Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction